Gaara's Valentines Day! (One Shot)
by Salkeya
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Gaara's life was like on Valentines day? Well, here you go.


Gaara's Valentines Day... His Seventh Layer of Hell...

Me: Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated Sans the Teacher, but I'm working on it! I had an Idea I proposed to my Beta, and they liked it, but I decided to save it for a later chapter, so I'm gonna do a Valentines Day Chapter on it, but you'll have to wait a little... I have no idea where to go with it... Heheh... -_-'

Anyways, on with the St- OneShot!

/\/\/\/\/\

I don't own Naruto.

/\/\/\

Gaara woke up to see his room dully lit. 'Huh.' He thought. 'Guess I woke up early...' Gaara than did what any other Suna Shinobi/Jinchuriki/Kazekage would do at this time. Go back to Fucking sleep. But, that proved to be too hard, since there was a annoying knocking sound on his window. Gaara sighed and pulled the pillow over his face and ears.

2 hours later

The sound was still there. And Gaara was pissed. So he did what any other Suna Shinobi/Jinchuriki/Kazekage would. He took a shower, got dressed, and prepared to kill what ever was making that noise...

He would soon regret ever going outside...

As Gaara opened his window... About 7,664,453 roses, 462,493,790 Valentine hearts, and 394,729,920,019 Tanuki dolls fell on top of him. Luckily, his sand saved him from suffocation by the assorted Valentines Day Thingys.

As Gaara rose up with his sand, he flew out his window and looked down. And that was when for the first time in 14 years, Gaara's emotions showed through. And you could clearly see plain horror on his face. But, if you squinted real hard, you may have seen a Chibi tear go from his eye.

Underneath Gaara was a sea of Red...

Wearing Kunochis with Gaara written on every piece of clothes they had on.

Meanwhile, and ANBU unit was trying to stop them from getting to the Kazekage's tower. That was, until the women saw Gaara and began climbing up each other to get to him.

Than, Gaara did what any other Suna Shinobi/Jinchuriki/Kazekage

Would do. Ran for his FUCKING LIFE. All the while a Chibi Shukaku was in Gaara's mind laughing his Ass off. 'Fucking demon Baka.' Gaara thought to himself as he flew away from the Fan Girls.

/\/\/\

Up in Heaven, Kami prepared a room for Gaara invade he got caught,

/\/\/\

Down in Hell, The Former Kazekage was knelling before Death himself and Begging his Son didn't meet a worse demise than Assaination... Suffocation by fan girls.

/\/\/\

Gaara sneezed. Than he thought 'I'm gonna fucking murder Kankuro and Temari when they get back...'

/\/\/\

Somewhere in Kumo, Kakuro and Temari sneezed and felt chilled to the bone as massive killer intent reached them. They both looked at each other and thought, 'Either another Shinobi wars starting, or we did something wrong.'

/\/\/\

As Gaara flew into the forest on his sand, he saw Naruto Uzumaki standing there, looking behind Gaara with horror etched all over his face. Gaara stopped as he reached Naruto and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"SAVE ME." Gaara said plainly, but his eyes were pleading.

Naruto nodded absent mindedly. He was in shock at the mass amount of Suna Fangirls that we're chasing after Gaara. All he had was a small possy of 'em, but Gaara's was just ridiculous.

3 hours later...

As Gaara and Naruto reached Konoha, billions of ANBU from Suna and Konoha had gathered to fight off the humongous threat to man kind know as... Fan Girls.

The line of ninja parted so that Gaara and Naruto could get through, and then closed their line as they saw the sea of red coming. They all thought the same thing, '... I did not sign up for this shit...' And all poofed away.

The Fan Girls were almost on Gaara as he ran towards the entrance as he thought, 'Damn. I'm gonna die' until A mysterious feminine figure appeared in front of the mob of girls and created a wall of kunai from her scroll. She than threw shut omen at the girls and they disbanded. As they looked they saw Ten-Ten and decided they didn't like Gaara THAT much, and left. And Gaara and Naruto were staring in disbelief as they saw the mob that not even Kami could stop become destroyed by a single Kunochi.

"Wow. You guys are weak." Ten-Ten said with a small smirk as she went through Konaha's gate and left the two gawking Jinchuriki behind her. Than Gaara's sand (by itself, mind you) picked him up and took him back to Suna, leaving Naruto by himself.

After 20 minutes of flying, Gaara collapsed and fell asleep...

/\/\/\

Me: Hi! This is totally unedited, has not been looked at, and is probably poop. Whatever. I got the idea during my math class and was like, 'Damn that could be something cool.' Eh, I'd give it a 7 out of 10. But I hope you enjoyed the one shot!

Salkeya, OUT!


End file.
